Finding The Truth
by azlinsaadan
Summary: Daniel is an adopt son,so he want to find his true parents.Will he find his true parents and fulfil his destiny?
1. Panic Attack

**-Daniel-**

I was on the way down to the control room when I suddenly can't breath. I can't understand why I can get this attack while I'm walking. Not now, at least. I lean to the wall for support because I will fall without support. Then, my voltcom went off.

'Daniel,where are you? You're suppose to be here by now. I give you 10 sec from now. Tick tock tick tock.'Keith said by the voltcom.

Before I can say anything, the connection was off. But, I kind of sure I can't talk either in this situation. My leg gave out so I ended up sitting on the ground. I try to calm myself and gain some air. I take a breath slowly and long just like my dad told me if I get panic attack. Then, slowly I can breath normally again. But, this attack do not mean anything good even after it was stop because after getting this attack I usually get sick or puking a lot. I started to feel dizzy but I still manage to stand up and start to walk to the control room. When I enter the room, Keith look straight to my face with an angry face. Oh my god, I will get this.

"5 minutes? What were you doing? I thought I ask you to be here in 10 seconds. You will get for this." Keith said. Suddenly, my headache become unbearable and I look to the ground as I'm trying to hide it.

**-Keith-**

Daniel suddenly look to the ground. I can look his face in pain and pale.

"Daniel, are you ok?"I ask him.

"I'm fine, Keith. You don't have to worry about me." he answer and smiling to me.

"I'm not worry at you." I denied and the smile at Daniel face suddenly disappear. Then, he collapse in front of me but luckily, I manage to grab him before he fall to the ground. I carried him to the nearby couch and lean him there. All the others rush to him. I put my hand to his forehead to check if he sick or something. Oh my god, he's burning.

"Call Dr. Gorma, he's burning. I'll take him to his room." I said to Allura, then she nodded and left. I pick Daniel up and carrying him to his room.

* * *

"Well, the cadet just burning. He'll recover soon enough but may I ask something?" Dr. Gorma ask us.

"Sure, why not?" Allura said.

"Do you guys know that he been torture before? Because when I check him earlier, he use some sort of make up to cover his old wound and bruises. Well, the cuts and all of that seem to be few months ago. Some of them are still not fully recover and maybe still hurts him." All of us gasp when he told us that. Allura put her hand over her mouth.

"He never told us before. But, we do know he is adopt son of a rich family. They don't have any child so they take him as their only son. But,that's impossible because Daniel already enter the military school few months ago. And that's mean someone in the school is torturing him." Lance said.

"Lance, call Daniel parents. Ask them if they knew about this." I said to Lance.

**I already renew this chapter. Tell me if I did something wrong again. Please inform me if you hate it or you like it. I would appreciate that.**


	2. Waking Up

**-Keith-**

"Keith, Daniel's parent seem to be don't know about this thing. And they say, they'll come over here. They'll arrive tonight." Lance said to me when he enter the control room where I am now.

"They seem very worried about Daniel, his mom even cry when I told her about this."

"Thank you, Lance. I'll go take a look at Daniel first." I said and started to walk out the control room.

**-Daniel-**

I slowly open my eyes. I can feel the IV at my left arm. Did I tell you, I hate IV, medicine, shots and even doctors. I started to pull the IV out of my arm when one familiar voice stop me.

"You need that Daniel. I'll call the doctor to give you sedative if you still want to take the IV out." Keith said to me. I glared at him. He was leaning against the wall next to the door. "Why you don't tell us that you ever torture in your old school?"

"How do you know…?" I then look at my arms. Shit, all my make up already rub off. That's mean they must do something while I'm out if they already knew this thing. Suddenly, I realise that I only had my underwear under my blanket. "What did the doctors did to me?"

"Nothing, just check over your old wound that nearly recover." Keith sighed at me. "Anyway, the doctors will come every 2 hours and give you your medicine. And we call your parents, they will be here tonight. Have your rest, I'll check you later." I shock to what he said. Before I can say anything, he already walk out my room.

This is very bad, my parents will come here. Should I tell the truth to them? Or should I hide the truth from them and tell lies? I don't want to lie to my parents, even though they are not my actual parents. Oh, great. Now, I argue to myself. My head start to feel dizzy again and I close my eyes trying to decrease the pain. Huh, why the doctors take off my cloth? Why? I hate doctors. I ignore to what Keith said and pull the IV out of my arms. Then, I take my cloth from the closet and get dress. I also take some of my personal pills in hope that would decrease my pain. I hate pills, but I must take it for my good.

**Please tell me what you think.**


	3. Sedative

**-Keith-**

I was at the balcony at second floor where the cadet's room located including Daniel. Then, my voltcom went off.

'Keith, Daniel is removing his IV. I'll tell the doctor." Pidge said over the voltcom.

'Thank you, Pidge." I said to him.

Then, I started to head to Daniel's room. When I enter his room, he already wear his cloth and take some pill but when he tried put his medicine bottle in his closet drawer, he almost drop the medicine bottle. I guess he surprise because I enter his room without knocking first.

**-Daniel-**

I look at Keith face for a while. Then, my heartbeat stark growing faster and I slowly can't breath. I lean against my closet and try to breath again. I can see Keith eyes stared at me and don't know what to do. The medicine bottle in my hand drop to the ground, I see few of people with white cloth, I assumed they are doctors.

One of the doctors kneel beside me and try to calm me down. The other two doctors seem to be busy to prepare the medicine and stuff. Within a few minutes, the doctor manage to calm me down.

"Can you please take him to the bed?" Dr. Gorma said to Keith. Dr. Gorma eyes seem to be attached to my medicine bottle which is at my side. He then pick the bottle up and said "I'll take this." Then, he nodded to the other doctors and leave my rooms.

"Can you stand on you own?" Keith ask me.

"I guess so." I replied. I try to stand on my own with the help of the closet. But, Keith notice I can't stand on my own and help me to get on my feet. "Thanks." I said to him. He simply nodded to me.

He help me to walk to my bed. I lay down on my bed waiting for the doctors or Keith did or said something to me.

"Hey, kid. Listen, we need to get this IV in again." One of the doctors said to me while the other doctor prepared something on my bedside table. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt at all." He said when he realise some fear in my eyes.

I close my eyes when they did their job. Within few minutes they finish their job and leave my room, I started to feel sleepy and yawn.

**-Keith-**

"Have some rest. I told the doctor to give you sedative as you did what I tell you earlier. I didn't broke my promise. This time, you will never enter the _lions_ if you pull the IV out of your hand. You also cannot leave this bed without my permission. If you need to go to the toilet, use your voltcom to call me. Is that clear?" I told him. But, it seem like he had fall asleep before I finished. Then, walk out of his room. Few minutes from now, Daniel's parents should arrive to Arus.

'Keith,it seem that Daniel's parents ship already enter this planet. They will land in few minutes. Head to the castle lobby, we'll meet there.' Pidge said through the voltcom.

**Tell me if I did something wrong. Teach me, your newbie.**


	4. Parents

**This is the new chapter... Hope you guys like it.**

**-Keith-**

We all wait at the castle lobby. All of us except Vince and Larmina. Allura ask them to take care of Daniel in cast he still didn't listen to me. Then, two space ship that look like an aeroplane actually. They're rich, of course they afford to buy things like that. The 'let just call it plane,simple' land in front of this castle and within a few minutes, two people coming out of the plane followed by SOME bodyguard 'well it look like bodyguard and they're about 30 of them'.

"Welcome to Arus, Mr. Candler and Mrs. Chandler." Allura said to them.

"Thank you. Can you take us to our son?" Mrs. Chandler said to us.

"Sure. This way, please." I said and started to show them the way inside.

**-Daniel-**

I started to wake up when I hear some peoples talks. I can't hear them clearly because my head still feel heavy and dizzy. Effect from the sedative, I guess. Slowly I get my full consciousness and I feel that my left hand was hold by someone. I open my eyes and I can see me mother sit beside my bed.

"Hey, baby. Feeling better?" she ask me when she realise that I already wake. I can feel many eyes look at me but I just ignored it and focus to my mom.

"I'll be better." I answered her.

"Good, now you need to rest." She give a soft smile to me but I still can see worry in her eyes.

"Mom, not you too. I just awake, please don't force me to sleep again." I said to her. "I'm totally fine, don't worry about me."

"No, Daniel. You're not fine. The doctors had told us that you've been tortured before, is that true?" My dad said by the corner of the bed. I can feel that I'm gonna cried over this questions. I totally can feel that my eyes already filled by 'you know what'.

"Who did this to you, Daniel?" My mom ask me. I tried not to look to my mom because I know she already cry, I know it by the way she talk. "Baby, please tell us. Who did this to you?"

"Uncle Wade." I answered slowly without looking to any one of them.

"What? Wade did this to you? How dare he hurt my son like this ." I can hear anger in my dad voice. "But, why? If you want to rest now, it's okay. You can tell us later." I guess that he notice that I'm quite sleepy.

**Tell me what you think...**


	5. The Truth

**-Daniel-**

"No, dad. It's okay. I fine enough. Actually, …" I take a long deep breath before I continue. "Uncle Wade wants our family money. He always force me to give some money and if I refuse, I will get beat by his men." My tears drop to my face cause my mother to hug me. I keep continue, … " The worse injured I get when dad refuse to give me money as I ask because dad thinks that I was spending money on nothing."

"Oh my god, Daniel. I'm so sorry. I don't know that Wade could've done this to our family. Especially after what we did for him and the academy." My dad hug me along with my mother.

"It's okay, Dad. I'm not gonna blame you on this because you had no idea about this thing." I said to my dad.

"Daniel, go to sleep now. You're tired. We'll meet at the morning sweetheart." My mum said while resting my head over the pillow. I nodded and simply closed my eyes because I'm very tired. I still can hear Keith told my parents to have some rest at the guess room and he'll be the one who'll stay with me all night.

* * *

I wake up feeling that I'm better than before. I open my eyes, then I see Keith sitting beside my bed while working with something using the tablet.

"Keith?" I manage to call his name. He immediately look at me.

"Do you feel sick somewhere? Do you need a doctor ?" He ask me with worried in his voice.

"No, I'm doing just fine."I answered him slowly. "Where's my parents?"

"You mum go shopping with Allura while your dad is with Lance."

"Oh, okay." I smiled at him. Then, two doctor come into my room.

"Mr. Kogane, please leave. We need to do some check up on Daniel. You may come in after we finished." Keith immediately nod and leave this room.

"So, Daniel. How are you feeling?" One of the doctor ask me.

"I've been better."

"I am Dr. Darren, I'm currently is Dr. Gorma student. And I'm your doctor. This is Dr. Dylia, she is my sister. We're the one that will take care of you until you get better." He explain to me.

"Okay." I just nod to him.

"Shall we begin now?" He ask me. I simply nod and let them do their work. They done the check up to all my body. I mean entire of my body, not even leave any single part.

"Alright, we're done here. So, I'll give your medicine to the nurse in charge in you. You're doing just fine with the bruise of all the body. You'll get well soon. I will come here 2 days from now, so eat your medicine in time and have a plenty of rest." He told me.

"Okay." I reply to him simply.

**So,what you guys think? sorry, I don't have any idea a while, that's why I don't update it soon.**


End file.
